DE 10 2009 023 167 A1 has disclosed a device for cutting foodstuffs, such as fruit and vegetables, having a cutting part which has multiple cutting edges, and having an actuation part, said cutting part and actuation part being mounted so as to be pivotable relative to one another. To cut the items for cutting, the actuation part is pushed towards the cutting part, wherein the actuation part has a plunger which pushes the items for cutting through the cutting part, wherein the cutting edges protrude into corresponding depressions of the plunger. The cutting part has a cutting frame in which cutting blades are held. The device furthermore has a cover part for mounting on a receiving container for the cut items for cutting, wherein the cover part has an opening which forms a passage for the cut items for cutting.
A food comminution device of the type mentioned in the introduction is also known from DE 20 2011 050 041. Said food comminution device has a special cutting insert with a first cutting blade arrangement which is arranged in a first region and with a second cutting blade arrangement which is arranged in a second region which differs from the first region, such that selectively either the first cutting blade arrangement or the second cutting blade arrangement can be positioned in a working position within the food comminution device and used.
A similar food comminution device is known from DE 10 2012 224 517 A1. The food comminution device is designed to be set down on a worktop for a comminution process, and has an actuation part and also a base part which has a cutting part. The base part and the actuation part are articulatedly connected such that, for pushing through food items for comminution, the actuation part can be pivoted from a loading position toward the cutting part into a closed position and subsequently from the closed position back into the loading position. The food comminution device is distinguished by the fact that the food comminution device has at least one drive device, in particular a spring drive, for assisting or effecting the pivoting movement from the closed position into the loading position and/or from the loading position into the closed position.
DE 21 2005 000 048 U1 has disclosed a food processing device having a container. Onto the opening of the container there is mounted a tray which has a multiplicity of cutters. Furthermore, a cover is pivotably attached to the container, which cover has a pressing plunger for pushing items for comminution through the cutters.
The abovementioned devices known from the prior art offer only the possibility of comminuting food items by pushing them through a cutting part with the aid of a pivotably mounted pressing plunger. In the case of said devices, there is no possibility of comminuting food items in some other way. The user must therefore use other food comminution devices if it is sought to comminute the food items in some other way.
DE 10 2012 211 360 A1 has disclosed a square grater with four non-removable grating surfaces, arranged orthogonally with respect to one another, for the grating of items for grating, in particular of food items. The square grater has a square tubular cross section, and has a container, which can be slid therein, for collecting items for grating. Similar square graters are known from U.S. Pat. No. 343,098, DE 10 2005 011 310 A1 and from GB 189827111 A. Said devices offer only the possibility of grating food items. Said devices do not offer other possibilities for the comminution of food items.
DE 20 2009 011 687 U1 has likewise disclosed a device of the type mentioned in the introduction. Said device has a collecting container on which an actuation part with a pressing plunger is pivotably mounted. The actuation part serves for pushing food items for comminution through a cutting grate mounted onto the opening of the container. Furthermore, the actuation part is in the form of a kitchen slicer which has a slide path over which an item for comminution can be slid, and which has a blade arranged on the slide path such that, as the item for cutting is slid on the slide path, said blade cuts off parts of the item for cutting. A first glance, said device offers the advantage that the food items can be comminuted in a different way. However, the device has the particular disadvantage that, owing to the integrated slicer, the actuation part cannot withstand relatively high loads during the pressing of items for comminution through the cutting grate. It is therefore provided merely that the food item slices produced by way of the slicer are further comminuted, after the slicing process, by being pushed through the cutting grate. Said device does not allow relatively large food items that have not been previously sliced, such as for example relatively large potato pieces, to be pushed through.
US 2009/0193981 A1 has disclosed a comminution device formed in the manner of tongs, which comminution device is held in one hand during the comminution process. The comminution device has a single comminution tool with a pressing plunger which can be pivoted toward one of several different cutting segments in order to push a food item for comminution through the respective cutting segment. The cutting segments are arranged on a wheel so as to be rotatable relative to the pressing plunger.